Coopération du n'importequoi a la FrancoAnglaise
by Mzlle-LGR
Summary: Rentrée en 7e année, Voldy le moche de retour, Dumbledore mort, le monde en danger... Scénario classique me direz vous! Et si Hermione Granger parter pour quelques mois chez sa peste de correspondante Française qu'elle adore? futur HG/DM
1. Prologue, ou Lettre à France

**- Chapitre 1 -**_  
_

_Salut mon Anglaise préférée, ici ta Française préférée!_

_Tu arrive dans deux jours et c'est déja trop long! Je ne remercirais jamais assez ma bécasse de cousine de nous avoir présenter! A la maison, bah, c'est l'effervescence! Maman passe ses journées a vérifier des trucs déja parfait et papa se demande sans arret si notre système éducatif te conviendra! Encore heureux que mon frère n'habite plus a la maison, sinon, se serait carrément l'apocalypse! Bref, je suis désolée de devoir te laisser mais le prof de piano est arriver! Eurk! Il est super doué mais c'est un vieux croulant pervers... Sur cette immense joie, grosses bises!_

_ton amie, Thalie Lucie De Mathildon_

Hermione Granger rangea la lettre dans sa poche, s'assit sur ses deux malles, consulta sa montre, prit une grande inspiration, souria et prit le portoloin._  
_


	2. Thalie, ou La culture Française

**- Chapitre 2 -**

Tirée par le nombril, Hermione voyagea dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Et se ramassa lamentablement par terre en arrivant. Le nez dans la moquette, encore un peu étourdie, l'Anglaise entendit un cri de joie, un bruit de porcelaine brisée, des jurons et des cavalcades dans un escalier.

Hermione commencait a peine a se relever quand quelqu'un la saisit par les épaules avec une force inouie, la releva d'un coup, lui colla deux bonnes grosses bises sonores sur les joues et la serra a l'étouffer.

Quand cette personne daigna enfin la laisser respirer, elle s'apercut que c'était son amie, Thalie, qui la regardait avec un immense sourire et de la joie dans les yeux.

-MIONEUH! Tu ma trop manquer! Fit elle dans un anglais précipiter.

Hermione lui souria et serra a son tour la Française dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Thalie!

-Et moi, on m'oublie? Fit une voix moqueuse.

Les deux amies se tournérent vers le propriétaire de la voix qui n'était autre qu'un jeune homme souriant.

Thalie prit Hermione par les épaules et l'emmena vers lui.

-'Mione chérie, j'te présente mon frangin, Orphée! Il a 20 ans, il passe juste les vacances avec nous! Or', voici ma correspondante, Hermione Granger!

-Enchanté, Hermione! Bienvenue en France! Annonca t'il dans un Anglais parfait.

-Merci beaucoup! Répondit Hermione avec un Français un peu hésitant. Puis elle se tourna vers Thalie, qui rayonnait.

-Euh, j'aimerais saluer tes parents et les remercier de m'accueillir. Et, euh... 'Faudrais que je prévienne Dumbledore que je suis bien arrivée... Et madame Maxine aussi!

-Roh mais on a le temps! Fit Thalie avec de grands gestes des bras. Puis elle se tourna vers son frère, les mains sur les hanches.

-Mais Orphée, qu'est-ce que tu glande?! Monte les bagages de 'Mione, voyons! Rolala!

Le garçon brun éclata de rire et d'un coup de baguette magique, fit disparaître les malles. Pendant ce temps, Thalie avait tirer Hermione par le bras et elles étaient déja dans l'escalier.

La journée passe bien vite pour Hermione. Thalie lui fit la visite complète de leur demeure: un château du 17e de style classique, inspiration Renaissance. Enfin, la Française avait plutôt résumer ça comme "un château remplis de statues, de pièces qui servent a rien, de tableaux prétentieux et d'elfes gentils mais un peu cons". De la cave au grenier, en passant par les cuisines. Dans la foulée, elle apprit qu'elle ne rencontrerait Mr et Mme De Mathildon que le soir car ils étaient partis pour une affaire familiale. A midi, elle savoura un excellent repas sous une tonnelle au milieu du jardin. L'aprés-midi défila aussi vite qu'une bouteille d'eau entre les mains d'un homme perdu en plein désert. Il y eu d'abord les amis d'Orphée qui arrivèrent en péle-méle dans la cheminée pour proposer un tournoi de tennis. après quelques raquettes cassées, arriva le professeur de danse a Thalie. après ça, l'exubérante amie d'Hermione insista pour aller faire une promenade a cheval dans la forêt adcajente et cette sortie faillit bien se terminer aux urgences. Après ça, les deux amies burent un thé et Hermione monta se reposer dans sa chambre.

Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait cru faire un malaise. En plus de l'immense chambre bleue et or, elle avait a sa disposition une salle de bain et une garde-robe dont elle ne remplirait que le quart. Bon d'accord, chez ses parents aussi elle avait sa propre salle de bain, mais pas avec une baignoire de cette taille!

Hermione était en train d'installer tranquillement ses affaires de travail sur le grand bureau d'acajou quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

-Entrer, fit-elle en posant son encrier.

Le visage pâle et souriant de Thalie apparut.

-Vient, je vais te montrer quelque chose, annonça t'elle d'un ton mystérieux qui fit rire Hermione.

Aprés une petite marche dans innombrables couloirs du château, Thalie s'arrêta devant une immense double porte qui semblait ne pas avoir était ouverte depuis des années. Toujours avec son air mystérieux, elle invita Hermione a entrer.

Celle-ci fut émerveillée de ce qu'elle voyait. L'endroit se trouvait être une remarquable bibliothèque, bien que poussiéreuse. Sur les rayonnages de bois anciens, les livres étaient serrés au point de faire craquer les étagères. Coincé au milieu de deux rangées, une petite table de travail et un fauteuil ancien étaient éclairés par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait par une lucarne en forme de lune.

Thalie s'adossa contre un mur en souriant.

-C'est la collection personnelle de ma trisaïeule. On y va jamais parce qu'elle disait que seuls les érudits pourrait accéder a son "savoir", ajouta elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, les trois quarts sont en Français et en latin mais...

Hermione tourna la tête si vite que ses cheveux lui fouettèrent le visage.

-Oh Thalie! C'est tellement... tellement... s'exclama Hermione en cherchant ses mots.

-Mais de rien, au moins, cette bibliothéque sera aimée comme il se doit. Aller vient, mes parents vont pas tarder a arriver et... T'avais pas des hiboux a envoyer? Demanda malicieusement Thalie!

-Oh mon Dieu! Dumbledore et Mme Maxime!

Le Française éclata de rire et elles allèrent toutes les deux s'en occuper.

Mr et Mme De Mathildon se révélèrent être des gens charmants, tout comme ce qui était ici.

Guillaume De Mathildon semblait être sorti tout droit D'une histoire de vikings: c'était un géant d'environ deux mêtres, à la barbe d'un roux flamboyant où apparaissait un sourire éclatant et aux épaules carrées.

A côté de lui, sa femme, Lucie De Mathildon, paraissait toute minuscule. Ses boucles noires, dont ses enfants avaient hériter, semblait cascader sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus étaient percants. Malgré ça, son air paisible attirait tout de suite la sympathie.

Ils embrassèrent Hermione sur les joues ( décidemment, elle ne se ferait pas a cette habitude!) et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue en France.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle se demanda d'abord si elle était encore en train de rêver. Un rayon de soleil avait filtrer entre les épais rideaux fermés pour la nuit et avait inonder la pièce de sa lumière dorée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a la petite horloge située sur la table de nuit et lut 8h06 précises. A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

Hermione enfila sa robe de chambre et invita son visiteur a entrer. Visiteur qui se révéla être un elfe de maison souriant.

-Je suis l'elfe personnel de Madame. Elle m'a charger de vous dire que le petit déjeuner serait servi a 8h30 dans la petite salle a manger verte et vous souhaite le bonjour. Ah oui, et aussi que Madame Maxime sera là pour le déjeuner, a 12h30.

La Française remercia si chaleuresement l'elfe, qu'il en paru gêné puis elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla.

Ce n'est que dans le couloir qu'elle s'inquiéta du fait qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouver la petite salle a manger verte. Mais une voix hystérique interromptu ses pensées.

-MIONINA!

Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait que Thalie pour lui donner des surnoms pareil songea t'elle...

Et que je te fasse la bise, que je te casse les côtes en te serrant dans mes bras, et que... Oh dis donc, c'est un jean que tu porte! Alala, t'a de la chance, moi, maman veut pas que j'en porte quand on attend du monde, et que ce matin on va manger des croissants, et ah bon, vous en avez pas en Angleterre? Ah bah oui, vous préférez les scones, et...

Hermione était particulièrement impressionnée par le débit de parole de son amie. Malgré tout, elle retint une information essentielle: dans la semaine, un ami Anglais de Thalie, étudiant a Poudlard, viendrais passer quelques jours au château...


	3. Blaise, ou La séance d'achats

-Non mais c'est bon Thalie, tu peut me lacher la main, maintenant...

-Nan nan nan, j'ai déja faillit te paumer 3 fois, pas une quatrième, hein...

-Eh! Je te rappelle que la première fois, c'est toi qui est partie parce que...

Hermione termina sa phrase le nez dans le dos de son amie, qui s'était brusquement arrétée. L'Anglaise se frotta le nez en grimacant et regarda autour d'elle.

-Bon, alors, il arrive par cette porte la?

-Oui... Répondit distraitement Thalie en scrutant la foule de l'aéroport.

-Mais tu m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il prenait l'avion! Si c'est un... Elle s'interrompit en regardant avec suspicion la foule et reprit, un comme nous, il n'aurait pas pris de transport moldu! Et puis le professeur MacGonnagall ne m'a pas parler d'un autre élève qui fait un échange inter scolaire...

Thalie se retourna vers elle, amusée.

-Aller, Hermione, arrête avec tes questions, tu verra bien qui c'est quand il arrivera! Et si il prend l'avion, c'est une mesure de sécurité, il est ici incognito...

Hermione grommela mais ne répliqua pas. Quand soudain, elle vit une tête connue s'approcher de Thalie.

-Mon dieu! Thalie, suis moi et ne parle pas, vite! Fit elle en lui saissiant la main et la tirant derrière elle.

-Enfin, Hermione qu'est-ce qui te prend!

-C'est vrai, ça. Alors Granger, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Blaise Zabini se tenait devant elles, une valise roulante a la main et un grand sourire.

-Hop la, demi-tour! Fit Hermione en entrainant Thalie, qui se dégagea.

-Hermione...

-Mais enfin Thalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est un tu-sais-quoi!

Thalie et Blaise se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour qu'Hermione accepte de croire que Blaise Zabini n'avait aucune intention de mangemort. Et encore, elle avait exiger de fouiller toutes ses bagages.

Blaise la regarder faire, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, l'air très amusé.

-Non, franchement Granger, je te savais soupconneuse, mais a ce point...

Il leva les sourcils, encore plus amusé, quand il la vit poser soigneusement une pile de calecon par terre et les regarder en plissant les yeux, comme si un quelconque pouvoir démoniaque aller soudain surgir de l'un d'entre eux.

-Eh ben, si ils t'intéressent tant que ca, je t'offre un...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, Blaise se révéla être un camarade agréable, dont les excés de galanterie faisaient toujours glousser Thalie et sourire Hermione. Finalement, elle en vint a apprécier leurs journées passées ensembles. Souvent, après le diner, ils allaient se promener dans le parc (oui, vu les dimensions, ce n'était plus un jardin mais un parc...) et ils s'allongeaient dans l'herbe. Blaise leurs raconter beaucoup d'anecdotes sur les Serpentard, et a force de l'écouter Hermione les vit d'un peu de vue différent. Il lui promit un jour en riant de l'emmener incognito dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle lui promis en retour de faire pareil dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quand les professeurs particuliers de Thalie venait pour ses cours de piano ou de chant, Blaise et Hermione s'installaient dans la véranda et révisaient leurs cours.

C'est ainsi que se passa le mois de Juillet, tranquillement. En revanche, le mois d'Août commença sur les chapeaux de roue: Mr et Mme De Mathildon organiser une soirée le 4 et Thalie en profita pour prétexter qu'Hermione avait besoin d'une robe.

C'est donc le 2 Août que Thalie lança une expédition shopping. Les négociations furent âpres, mais Hermione accepta de venir sans trop raler, a condition de pouvoir s'arréter dans quelques librairies.

Hermione eu a peine le temps de voir quelques boutiques du Paris sorcier, que Thalie et Blaise l'entraîner déja vers des rues moldues.

Devant son air interrogateur, Thalie souria.

-Vous autres, Anglais, vous vous obstinez a vous cacher sous d'énormes robes! Nous, on préfère les vêtements moldus, c'est beaucoup plus seyant!

Hermione essaya donc des dizaines de vétements, chemisiers comme jeans, car Thalie révéler une force inouie quand il s'agissait de la pousser dans une cabine d'essayage.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était dans cette boutique de tenues de soirée et Hermione essayer une énième robe. Elle sortir de la cabine d'essayage en tirant sur le bas de la robe.

-C'est trop court!

-Mais non c'est pas trop court, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour séduire les mecs, répondit Thalie en l'observant d'un œil expert.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et réajusta le décolleté. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-T'est folle! C'ets trop vulgaire!

-Mais non, mais non, regarde Blaise, elle est très bien comme ca, non?

-Enfin, c'est quoi, Hermione, ta poitrine est très bien, montre la un peu...

-Non mais dis donc, toi!

Thalie les regarda se chamailler un moment puis les arréta.

-Aller, celle la est très bien Hermione, on la prend...

Soulagée, Hermione alla se changer et après avoir payer, entraîna vite les deux autres vers le quartier sorcier, afin de s'acheter quelques grimoires.

Mais le 4 arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle était assise dans sa chambre, en face du grnad miroir et détailler sa tenue. C'était une robe bleue nuit, bordée de motifs celtiques couleurs argent. Elle s'arrétait au dessus du genou, droite, avec une taille empire et de courtes manches en mousseline argentée. Hermione adorer cette robe mais ne pouvait s'empécher de raler intérieurement: le décolleté était beaucoup trop large. Et puis elle n'aimait pas trop la coiffure que lui avait fait Thalie, a grand renforts de sortiléges bouclants. Trop compliqué.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait a sa porte de chambre la sortie de ses pensées.

-Oui?

La tête de Blaise se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Thalie a envoyer un elfe te chercher, mais je préférais descendre avec toi, histoire que tu n'essaie pas de t'échapper.

Hermione soupira et se leva.

-Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, je vous offre mon bras...

Hermione l'accepta en souriant et ils descendirent. Arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle de bal (Oui, le château posséder une salle rien que pour les soirées...), Hermione déglutit en voyant le monde. Guillaume les vit arriver et s'éclaircissa la gorge pour réclamer le silence.

-Chers amis, merci d'être la ce soir... J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter deux jeunes congénères Anglais: Mr Blaise Zabini, ami de la famille en vacances chez nous, et Mlle Hermione Granger, amie et participante d'un échange scolaire pour quelques mois avec l'académie de beauxbatons.

Hermione s'étonna d'être applaudie et adressa un timide "Bonsoir..." a la foule, tandis que Blaise avait un sourire rayonant. La soirée aller être longue...


End file.
